Curses
by Embers Rose
Summary: Briar, the daughter of Hecate, is going through as tough of times as Percy and Annabeth and Thalia. Her soul mate, Ethan Nakumara, has left her for Kronos and she fights the will not to join him. Rated T for language.Based in Titans Curse. Enjoy!
1. Curses

Its been three years since Ethan left camp. For Luke and Kronos.

I get emails from him saying he needs to ,for us. The Undetermined. But we knew who we are.

He's the son of Nemisis and me, I'm the daughter of Hecate. I could tell Chiron that a million times but its like talking to a wall. I wish Castor and Pollux would listen to me and tell Mr. D, but Castor is more worried about my hair and Pollux just wants to date me. But I swore my heart to Ethan on the Styx til he dies. And vice versa. He saved my life and I can't repay him enough.

He keeps trying to recruit me, but, I couldn't turn my back on Thalia, we grew up together. We have to stick together, even if she dissaproves of me and Ethan. And if I hate being a damn demi god. Just not enough to revolt.

The strangest things have been happening to me. I'm dreaming these dreams where I grow angel wings, only they're black, and flying.

I miss you so much, Dad. Wish you were here.

Love

Briar.

She closed her laptop and swept thick, black hair from her eyes. Around her, Francesca, a Hermes kid, curled ito a tight ball on her sleeping bag. She climbed around her and tip toed to the Zues cabin. She came in and found Thalia staring at her ceiling.

"Hey, Thal,"

"Hey Bri. Whats up?" she asked sitting up. Briar didn't answer for a while. When tears fell from her eyes, Thalia knew. She pulled Briar next to her and hugged her."Its Ethan, isn't it?" Briar nodded. She couldn't help the way she felt about him, but she shouldn't feel like that.

"Its just when I think about him, my heart races and when he used to touch me, it was like an eel electric shocked me."

"Sounds like a curse straight from Aphrodite her damn self"

"Shit, you're telling me"


	2. Found

She was falling again. But she knew he would catch her, he always did. She felt his hands before she seen them. Strong on her back, he brought her up. His wings, magnificent and white, spread across his back. His deep corn flower blue eyes held hers as he danced with her across the sea. She laughed, and he did too. Like he never had before. Foam tickled her bare feet and sea spray dampened her black curls. He shot up into the sky, holding her closer.

"Please forgive me, Biar" Ethan said. He kissed her softly and his arms let go. She fell, hoping he would catch her. And he didn't. She crashed to the ocean, sinking, only, she was breathing. She tumbled in the current and appeared a door. She turned the golden knob and she stepped on to a cloud. A podium was before her. And a man with glorious wings like Ethan's stood before her as well. In seconds, she had great, beautiful wings, black as a ravens, that glinted ble, green and purple.

She took off, through the ocean again, straight to the surface. Ethan stood, just above the waves.

"Briar, now we can fly." he said, in her ear. But she realized something. He did note have his eyepatch. This was not her love.

" No, we cannot. You are not Ethan." she pulled away. And suddenly his hands shoved her painfully down. As water engulfed her, the real Briar woke up.

Gasping, she realized she was not her cabin. She was in Thalia's. And she heard voices. But it was much too late in the night for any campers to be out. She walked out and walked towards Zues' fist, where she heard them.

"Please, she can't possibly love you that much." a harsh voice leered.

"But she does, " a familiar voice said. She couldn't place it, but it sent a warm shiver up her back to hear it. After a moment of goodbyes, the harsher voice left. She peeked out from behind Juniper's tree and a dark haired boy stood facing away from her.

"Hey, psst, you. Yeah, you" she called softly and the boy turned around. Her heart skipped a dozen beats and his arms were around her.

"Oh gods, its you Briar." Ethan's, newly deep voice said.

"Holy puberty! Your voice makes you sound like your, I don't know-" she said.

"And you. Jeez, implants much?" he teased. She looked self conciously at her chest. They weren't _that_ big."I mean, they're nice. For a white girl"

She punched him in the gut and he hunched over in pain. "I'm Itallian. _Italliano. _Not _white!_ And you know that! Thats like me calling you Chinese! _"_ she exclaimed. He rubbed his stomach where she punched him and sat on the rock.

"I don't see why you care so much. Being white isn't bad. Thalia is white, so is Annabeth, and Castor and-"he stopped, and his voice filled with venom"Pollux."

"I don't care. It irritates me when you do that."

"I thought you didn't care?"


	3. Lost

They talked until the moon was directly ahead of them. Ethan looked up and picked up her hand.

"Remember, the night we swore to each other? It was cold like this and the moon was right here?" he asked, resting a hand on her hip. They danced slowly in a circle.

"I remember. I was also wearing shorts like I am now. And your hair was just as long."

"I remember once you told me why you liked Gerard Way so much and it was because he had long hair. So thats why I keep it long. Well, that, and you liked how he wore eyeliner. I love you ,but I wouldn't wear eyeliner for you. It would look silly, with only one eye." he said. She rested her head on his chest.

"Nothing looks silly on you" she whispered. He bent his head down and kissed her, softly, but for a long time. When their lips broke, he couldn't help but smile. Ethan twisted her fingers in his and she smiled. It had been so long since she seen him. And she had forgotten what it was like for him to hold her.

"Briar, when we're eighteen, tell me if you'll marry me. Please?" he asked, looking earnestly into her chocolate eyes.

"I would marry you now."

"Would you come with me?" She stopped.

"Etahn, I-I, couldn't. Not having you, its a nightmare. But if you died, and Thalia hated me I couldn't live with myself. I'd kill myself."

"Then we could run away. We could live as fugitives and change our names. We could do what you've always dreamed. Please, Briar. I love you. I always have."

"I love you, Ethan. Please, not now. I can't tell you how I feel about it right now." she whispered. He kissed her, still softly, but longer. He held her all night, never letting her go. They didn't say one word after that, but the silence told everything.

At the first sight of dawn, Ethan disappeared in the trees, promising his return the next night.

At breakfast, she greeted Castor and he nodded half-heartedly back. And as she walked by him, he ducked close.

"Pollux seen you near the Fist last night, he's waiting for you there." he hissed. She immediately dumped her tray into the fire and ran.

As she was runnning she realized that she was doing this rashly. She didn't like Pollux like he had a crush on her. But why was she going to explain herself? To a boy she had no feelings for.

She skidded to a halt as she seen Pollux's blonde hair. He was leaned casually on the rock, his checkered jacket zipped half way up to reveal a black t-shirt. His jeans were loose fitting and frayed at the bottom, where his Converse were muddy and falling apart. Seeing him like this made her heart beat faster.

He stared back at her, in jean shorts with a long sleeved, tight fighting, red shirt. Her camp necklace hung from her neck, just being over lapped by her black hair. Her hair wasn't brushed, it never was, and yet in its pony tail that was haphazardly thrown in, she wa beauiful. So beautiful to him, it hurt.

"Castor told me you saw me. What did you see?" she asked timidly. The wind blew and her pony waved with it.

"You," he stopped, to refrain from gagging,"and Ethan. He shouldn't be here, he left from camp to be with the enemy, he can't come back." he barked. She flinched and he regretted it. He touched her cheek and she shyed away. He chuckled remorsefully. "He isn't good for you. He will only hurt you."

"Then who is, Pollux? Connor? Charlie?You? Who?" she yelled. "You don't know him. And apparently, you don't know me!" Before she stormed away, she threw a bracelet at him. It was a wooden charm bracelet, with a letter of her name on each bead. And on the back of each bead, a letter for Ethan's name." Ask your _dad_ what true love his, he would know!" she said.


	4. Broken

*DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH JOHN MCCAIN. I was running out jokes O.o

The day seemed endless. She was restless in waiting for night to come. So she could see Ethan.  
When it was time for swords, she crushed Connor Stoll. He was rolling on the ground in mock agony of defeat when Chiron rang the finishing bell. As she was unstrapping her chest plate, Connor came up behind her.  
"You know you suck, right?" he asked, removing his helmet. She smiled.  
"Only on Tuesdays" she said, with a semi-serious face. She sheathed her bronze sword and winked at him while she walked away. He stuck his tongue out at her and told his brother her joke. She laughed as she met up with Thalia because, ironically, it was Tuesday "You're in a good mood, Little Miss Sunshine" Thalia said, punching her. She was silent now, only smiling because, it was nearly seven. While she was at the dinner table, she laughed along with Francesca, Connor and Travis.  
"So, guys, why is it called taking a dump instead of leaving a dump?" Travis asked. They all stared at him. Most mouths open, with food hanging out.  
"I don't know, why is John Mccain so old?" She shot back at him. Everyone at the table burst out laughing again. She and Travis continued making jokes until she almost forgot about Ethan.  
It was midnight, and the leaves began to rustle. Almost immediately, Briar appeared, simultaniously with Ethan.  
"Hey, baby" he said, in her ear, wrapping his wirey arms around her waist. They were dancing in a slow circle again, Ethan singing softly Briar's favorite song.  
He kissed her neck while he sang. She smiled when his voice cracked trying to sing in the key that My Chem did. She looked at his lips and he stopped singing. He ducked his head down and his lips met hers. Briar twisted her slender fingers in Ethan's silky hair "Ethan, please come back.." she groaned. He didn't stop kissing her. He couldn't come back, so he needed to have time with Briar. He shushed her and ran his hands on her back. She heard leaves move and spun around. Ethan's arms were still around her waist when Pollux came out, holding his sword. Ethan's grip tightened on Briar's waist as Pollux came closer.  
"Let her go" Pollux hissed.  
"No." Ethan seethed. "Yes" Pollux said, getting closer."You can't have her. You left camp, you left Briar."  
"I never left Briar."  
"You don't deserve her. She deserves better than you scum" That sent Ethan over edge. He flung Briar aside and wrapped his hand around Pollux's neck. "If I don'tdeserve her, there is no way in hell you do." Ethan let him go and walked to Juniper's tree. He turned and began to leave and felt his shirt being pulled back. He spun, seeing Briar.  
" Kiss me before you go, Ethan." He kissed her so hard, she thought her lips would bruise. He backed her into the tree, his biker boots against the toes of her Converse.  
He never wanted to go. Ever. He was going to stay in her arms forever and never let her go. But then Luke told him he could make a better life for him and Briar. The Undetermined. He told Ethan that Nemisis would be known and so would Hecate. Not forgotten like they had been for centuries.  
It wasn't the idea of Nemisis being know. It was Hecate. And Briar having the life she deserved. Her dad was a piece of shit for a father and sent her here when he couldn't deal with her strength. Ethan wiped the tear from Briar's cheek before he left "Will you come back soon?"  
"No" he murmured. She sobbed. "I love you. Briar. More than I will ever love myself or anyone else. I love you.  
"I love you, Ethan I love you. I love you. I love you." She was broken and he was leaving 


	5. Forgotten

After Ethan left, Briar just wandered around camp.  
She hated herself. She hated ever meeting Ethan. She hated loving Ethan.  
She sat beneath a tree until morning. She ignored the glares of nymphs as they shed their vegatative skins. She was too tired and ruined to go on with activities, so she flopped down in her cabin.  
But something cool touched her cheek. She took it in her hand; Her bracelet. Underneath of it, a note.  
Briar,  
Im sorry.  
Pollux It made her heart tear. Who did he think he was, ruining her and then trying to apologize for it? If it wasn't for him, Ethan would still be there, holding her, singing to her. But she knew it wasn't true. Ethan would've left anyway. He couldn't stay. But sometimes lies make the truth sound better.  
What was wrong with her? She was so unfixable. Who would want her anyay? They were out their minds for loving her, and they knew it. 


	6. Killer

Briar was in a state of ignorance. She didn't take notice that Thalia was gone, or that Ethan was not coming back, or that Pollux hated her.

Briar had not forgotten her other friends. She pretended to be okay around them, so Charlie didn't notice the self destructive aura she gave off as they drove to Brooklyn.

"Hey, are you as pumped as I am for this show?" Charlie asked, as he shifted to look at her.

"Of course. I'm psyched there is one other person in to MCR like I am." She said, taking an ear-bud out of her ear.

"Awesome. I can't believe you got us VIP tickets. How did you do that?"

"My dad is a guilty guy. 400 bucks a month since I was 13. It's amazing" She smirked. They arrived at the concert hall, and there were at least fifty other people in line. "_Gah_, GA concerts are cool, but not conducive to polite people."

They flashed their passes to the bouncer and slid in. Already, basses and guitars were being tuned; Vocals being tested in mikes. Die hard fans were sitting on anything strong enough to hold them. Amps, speakers, tables, bucket of paint.

"I'm gonna go get a drink and a t-shirt. Want one?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I want a Coke. I'll get my shirt after the show." He nodded as he walked away. She hummed to herself the last song Ethan sang to her: Vampires Will Never Hurt You.

"You look too pretty to be here all by yourself." Someone said in her ear.

She spun to see a boy with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had a sprinkling of freckles on his nose and was good looking. Taller than she was and not ripped, but toned.

"I'm not. I came here with my cousin. He's up getting drinks." She answered, flirtatiously.

"Yeah, well then he won't mind if I put you on my shoulders when the show starts."

"But I might." she smiled.

"Will you?" He asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe. Depends on how many times you attempt to look down my shirt until then." He laughed and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jeremiah, " She shook his hand.

"I'm Briar" He smiled at her name and her stomach did the funny flip it did when Ethan kissed her. He seemed so easy going. Way less up-tight than she was.

The light danced on his black t-shirt, creating patterns of color in strange shapes.

"So, what's your favorite song?" he asked.

"Either Vampires Will Never Hurt you, Famous Last Words, I Don't Love You or Helena. You?"

"Cemetery Drive." She nodded as Charlie approached her.

"Briar, I need to get back to, uh, Camp. I talked to Chiron, he said you could stay so long as Cronus is with you."

"He is."

"Well, I'm sorry Briar for bailing on you. Here's your pass." Charlie handed her the VIP pass and turned to walk away.

"Was that your cousin?"

"Yeah." She said, staring after Charlie. "C'mon, I want to touch Gerard Way's hand." She weaved her way through the crowd, Jeremiah trailing her.

"You can have his pass. I don't want to go back all by myself" She tossed the necklace at him.

The starting chords struck up and people screamed.

"C'mon, get up." Jeremiah yelled, kneeling.

" I shouldn't."

"You should. It'll be fun"

"Really-" she didn't finish. Jeremiah wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and kissed her. The kiss was gentle, but her body exploded with electricity. Her eyes fluttered open to see his staring into hers.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He said. He threw her on his shoulders, and she laughed.

She hadn't been that happy in years. After three hours of music, they scrambled back stage. It smelled like smoke, sweat and booze.

"The show was awesome. I'm glad we get to hang out." Briar said, digging in her pocket for a mint.

"Me too." Jeremiah replied, spinning her around and wrapping his arms around her. They swayed clumsily back and forth.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was twelve." She said.

"How old are you?"

"16 going on 17."

"Yeah? I'm 17." He smiled. He kissed her neck, just beneath her jaw. " You in high school?" he asked between kisses.

"No, I graduated last year. I'm starting college in August most likely."

"Damn." She glanced at her watch. 2 am. She had an hour.

"Yeah. I gotta go in an hour. Wanna go get a t-shirt?"

"I want more than a t-shirt from you." He answered and kissed her.

And then she seen someone in the corner of her eye. Ethan.


	7. Redeemed

"Excuse me, Jeremiah." Briar said, pulling away. She cocked her head towards the bathroom, where Ethan stood. Jeremiah obviously didn't see him there.

She couldn't get there fast enough.

Ethan sat in the sink, fiddling with a spike bracelet on his wrist.

"I thought you'd be on The Princess Andromeda." Briar said, softly.

"I thought you'd be here with Charlie, not making out with some boy." Ethan replied, jumping off the sink. "Why, Briar? Why?"

"Because you left me."

"I never le-"

"Yes you did! You've been gone for three years, never bothering to write or IM or send me a fucking post card from Hawaii saying 'Life's Great Without You.' That would have hurt less, Ethan. You left me in agony, me never knowing whether or not you were dead or alive or if you had eloped or gotten cancer!" she screamed. "You did leave me."

"If I left you, then why did you kiss me when I came back to Camp?" he asked, staring her in the eyes.

"Because I love you, stupid! Which is your fault, by the way. Just in case you wanted to blame another flaw in our relationship on me." She cried, pushing him away.

"You loving me is a flaw in our relationship, Briar?"

"I don't know, do you love me back?"

"Of course I do, Briar! I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't love you." Ethan yelled "I've always loved you." He whispered, taking her face in his hands.

"Then why did you go?" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"For you" he murmured . "I thought if the war was won by Kronos, and Hecate was recognized, you wouldn't depend on worthless father ."

Briar pulled away. She looked Ethan in the eyes, not blinking.

"I never needed Hecate. She doesn't love me. Neither does my dad. They never will. I was an accident. My dad is just guilty for knocking her up, so he attempts to buy my love."

"I left for nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing"

"Why did you choose him?" he asked, suddenly.

"He has the same color eyes as you do. And you said your favorite song is Cemetery Drive, so is his. And his name is Jeremiah."

"So?"

"You always said our son would be named Jeremiah." She whispered. Ethan grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him.

He kissed her, hotly and clumsily, backing her against the door. His hands ran all down her body, to her legs. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He ran his fingers under her shirt, against her skin, towards the button on her jeans.

"Ethan, no, we can't. Not here. Not now." She groaned.

"Fine. I'll come back to Camp to see you tomorrow night." He said, kissing under her jaw. He snapped her bra strap gently, walking out. She followed him out, seeing Jeremiah talking to a person with blonde hair.

"Hey, sorry. My cousin called to tell me he's on his way" she said in his ear.

"It's cool. Do you want to get your shirt then?" he asked. She nodded and they waited in line, him standing behind her.

"Hey, is that hicky from me?" he asked, suddenly, touching her neck. Her hand snapped up to touch it, and she blushed.

"It must be. I'm single, so it could only be from you." _Dear gods, Ethan left a hicky on my neck _she thought.

"Oh." She picked out her t-shirt, and pulled out a hundred dollar bill from her pocket. "Damn, how much money do you have?"

"Around two hundred dollars." She murmured, absent mindedly.

Jeremiah walked her outside, and she seen the van and mentioned it was her ride. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"My number, in case you get lonely." He said, tucking it in the waistband of her jeans. He kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

When he walked away, she spit and slipped a piece of gum in her mouth. She slid in the van, and Charlie smirked at her from the passenger seat.

"Busy tonight, Briar?"

"If you only knew"


End file.
